


Biking for bags

by renjunult



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Non AU, happy (late) birthday renjun!, i still don't know how to tag, it's a poor attempt i'm sorry, lots of fluff, markhyuck if you squint, soft boyfriends, this is soft soft, this was inspired by jeno's live today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunult/pseuds/renjunult
Summary: “Injunnie, we haven’t gotten you a birthday present yet!”Guiltily, Renjun tried to look anywhere but at Jaemin’s face. “I really tried to think of something but I just couldn’t find anything. I’m sorry …”.“What about that bag?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 157





	Biking for bags

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is a very random, very spontaneous little fic I wrote in a couple of hours. Yes, this was inspired by Jeno's live today where he said he and Jaemin biked really fast to get Renjun's birthday present on time. [Here](https://twitter.com/huangsichengs/status/1244913685669150725?s=20) is the tweet. Some people, including me, seemed to think this was a perfect prompt for a fic, so here we are.
> 
> I wrote this very fast so excuse any mistakes. English is also not my first language. Either way, I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it as well! ^^

“Injunnie! You can’t just _not_ want anything for your birthday!”

Renjun sighed as Jaemin sat – or rather plopped – down on the couch next to him.

“Yes I can, I’ve got everything I need already! Just a birthday cake will suffice.” As Jaemin kept whining to him, Jeno walked into the room.

“A birthday cake is not a present, it’s a standard,” Jeno pointed out. He sat down next to Renjun and started patting Jaemin’s head that was now in Renjun’s lap.

“We just want to give you something special, baby,” Jaemin said as he gave Renjun his signature pout. It made Renjun soften his gaze.

“I know you do, I just don’t – you know what, I’ll try to come up with something, okay?” That answer seemed to satisfy Jaemin, who gave Renjun his one million dollar smile and nuzzled his head onto Renjun’s thigh.

Jeno flashed him his adorable eye-smile. “All you have to do is let us know when you find something.”

***

Renjun was screwed. It was March 22nd, the day before his birthday, and he still had no idea what he wanted for his birthday. He had even looked up lists of ‘original birthday’ presents, but to no avail.

His thoughts got interrupted by Jisung who sat down next to him with a bowl of cereal. It was already 1 p.m., but the youngest had only now gotten out of bed.

“You’re up early,” Renjun greeted him sarcastically. Jisung huffed and continued eating his breakfast – or well, lunch.

“Tomorrow is your birthday,” he replied matter-of-factly.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Renjun said, unimpressed. “I’m surprised you remember.”

“Do you know what you want for a present yet?” Renjun would be annoyed at how Jisung kept ignoring his answers if it wasn’t for the fact that he was again confronted with the fact that no, he did not know what he wanted yet.

“No,” he groaned, “I looked everywhere! You’d think I’d come across _something_ I would like?”

Jisung just hummed. “Well, you’re going to have to hurry up. Jaemin-hyung and Jeno-hyung are getting antsy.” Renjun groaned again.

“What do you suggest?” Jisung had the audacity to laugh at his misery. “I don’t know, hyung, I’m not you.”

With that, the youngest left.

***

Renjun barely had time to breathe on his birthday. After all the members congratulated him right after midnight, he went to bed a tad bit too late.

(He blamed his boyfriends, who insisted on giving him birthday cuddles and kisses until his eyes fell closed. Not that he would ever tell them to stop.)

He had to wake up early, leaving his boyfriends a tangled mess on his bed, and leave to get his make-up done. After that, he did a solo Vlive with a birthday cake. Then he rushed to do his radio show, where he received another birthday cake, but mainly lots and lots of birthday cards from fans.

Renjun was touched to say the least. He knew he had a lot of loyal fans, but he didn’t expect the overflowing bags with birthday cards just for him. Most of them were decorated, some even had full-on drawings on them, and every single one of them was filled with beautiful messages to him. That, along with the spoken birthday messages, made him feel some kind of way. He tried not to cry on camera.

(He did cry when he got home and everything dawned on him. His boyfriends cooed at him and wrapped him in a tight hug, telling him he deserved it all.)

It was nearly 6 p.m. when he finally let himself fall onto the couch. Jeno chuckled and let Renjun nuzzle into his side.

“Mark and Hyuck are going to be over soon,” Jeno said softly while stroking his hair. Renjun just hummed. “I’ll get up when they get here.”

He only got five minutes of rest before said members walked in, Donghyuck loud as ever.

“Happy birthday Renjunnie!! Ah our Renjun is all grown up, can you believe it?”

Renjun groaned at the loud voice but a smile still played at his lips. He got up to hug them both and thank them for coming over.

The seven of them – Chenle had come over as well – had a birthday dinner at the Dream dorm. Even though Mark had graduated, even though both Mark and Donghyuck were busy promoting with NCT 127, they still made sure to spend time all together. Birthday dinners were, of course, a must.

Somewhere near the end of their delicious meal – it was already well past 7 p.m. at this point – Jaemin suddenly gasped. “Injunnie, we haven’t gotten you a birthday present yet!”

Guiltily, Renjun tried to look anywhere but at Jaemin’s face. “I really tried to think of something but I just couldn’t find anything. I’m sorry …”.

Jeno patted his thigh in a way to comfort him and Jaemin, sensing Renjun felt very guilty, quickly started saying it was okay. “Don’t worry, we’ll just-”

“What about that bag?” Jaemin was interrupted by Donghyuck, who looked at Renjun questionably. Renjun looked just as puzzled.

“What bag-”, Jeno started saying but he was quickly interrupted by Renjun, who finally realized what Donghyuck was on about. “Oh! I see what you mean, but no.”

That made his boyfriends frown. “What do you mean ‘no’, a bag is a nice gift!” Jaemin said hopefully while Jeno looked at him expectantly.

“It’s just – ah, it’s a bit expensive, you don’t have to,” Renjun said, not wanting to let his boyfriends buy him something so pricy just for his birthday.

“You said you really liked it though,” Donghyuck pointed out, and Renjun looked at him in warning. “Hyuck, I’ll just save up for it and buy it myself, it’s no big-”

“How about we all put money together? Not just Jeno and Jaemin, but all of us,” Mark said thoughtfully. “Hey, I never agreed to-”, Jisung’s complaint quickly died down at Jeno’s excitement.

“That’s actually a great idea! Even though Jaemin and I wouldn’t mind one bit to pay for it all,” Jeno gave Renjun a look, “if you really won’t let us two buy it for you, at least let us all give it to you.”

Renjun still wasn’t very convinced, the bag was still expensive even when the price was split between six people, but one look at Jeno and Jaemin’s faces was enough to let him cave. “Alright, I guess that would work …”

Jaemin just about tackled him into a koala hug – which was a bit of a struggle while sitting on a chair – and Jeno cheered as well. “Great! Just tell us the website and we’ll order immediately, we’ll get priority shipping to make sure it gets here on time and-”

“Actually, Renjun saw the bag while we were walking a couple of weeks ago. The store is not that far from here, maybe you could still get it now,” Donghyuck commented, a sly grin making its way onto his face. Renjun, knowing what he was up to, glared at his friend.

“Oh that’s even better! Then we can actually give it to you on your birthday, baby!” The pet name slipped out at Jaemin’s excitement and Jisung and Chenle fake-gagged.

“No, it’s already –,” Renjun glanced at the clock and his eyes widened, “– 7:40 and the store closes at 8, it takes 20 minutes to get there by bike, you’ll never make it in-”

“Jaemin and I are fast, we’ll make it,” Jeno said, determination evident as he started putting on his shoes already, Jaemin following as well.

“Come on guys, you can just go get it tomorrow, I can wait one- Hey! I said I can wait one day!” Renjun’s words were lost as his boyfriend had already run out the door. Renjun was snapped out of his disbelief when he heard giggling.

Sure enough, the remaining members were laughing their heads off. “This is all your fault!” Renjun exclaimed, pointing his finger at Donghyuck.

“Come on Injunnie, you’ve-,” Donghyuck took a breath as he held his stomach, trying to calm down from his laughing, “you’ve got to admit, you love it when they go all out for you.” Renjun just glared at him. So what if he did. They didn’t need to know that.

They were all – well, except Renjun – still laughing when Jeno and Jaemin returned. It was quite the sight.

They were both panting like crazy, sweat drops forming at their hairlines and necks. It was evident that they had biked fast, very fast to make it to the store in time. But they had the biggest smiles on their faces as they held out a wrapped box, each of them holding it with one arm.

“See, told you we would make it,” Jeno teased. Renjun just rolled his eyes. “Idiots,” he mumbled, but he immediately made his way over to his very sweaty, but very proud boyfriends.

They all gathered around the table, all dirty dishes having been shoved to make place already. As Renjun started ripping off the gift wrap, he shook his head. “When did you even get this wrapped?”

When he got the bag out of the box, he couldn’t help but smile. Admittedly, he really loved the bag. I had planned on buying it for himself at some point, but the fact that his boyfriends and his best friends had gathered together to give it to him now made his heart feel full.

“Thank you guys, really, I love it,” he said as sincerely as he could. He liked to joke around, but when it came to it, he knew how to express his gratitude.

A round of ‘you’re welcomes’ was heard, while one person – probably Jisung –mumbled ‘I still didn’t agree to this’. But when Renjun turned around to look at their youngest, he was smiling fondly nonetheless.

***

“I still can’t believe you actually made it,” Renjun chuckled. A couple of shower rounds later, he found himself on his bed with both his boyfriends wrapped securely around him.

“What do you mean ‘you can’t believe it’, don’t you think we’re strong, fit men?” Jaemin said in fake offense. Renjun threw his head back and laughed.

Jaemin was cuddled up into his side like a giant baby. Jeno was no better, nuzzling his head into his chest, waiting to be patted.

“Yeah, you definitely look like strong, fit men right now,” he teased, and he laughed again as Jaemin pouted at him.

“We made it because we were thinking about you,” Jeno whispered, and Renjun could’ve sworn he fell in love all over again. He ran his fingers though Jeno’s hair and blinked back tears. Damn his boyfriends for making him a sentimental mess.

“Baby, are you crying?” Jaemin cooed, turning Renjun’s face towards him. “You are! You’re crying because you think we’re the sweetest boyfriends!”

Renjun turned his head away and shook his head. “Shut up,” is all he could muster up. Both of them laughed. “You’re blushing so hard, you’re so cute!”

Jeno and Jaemin started kissing his red cheeks, giggling at how flustered Renjun got. Renjun didn’t have the energy to fight them off. He just let them baby him for now.

After a round of kissing and cuddling, they finally settled down. It looked like they were going to sleep like this, all wrapped up around each other, again tonight.

‘You’re still idiots,” Renjun said when they were close to falling asleep. “My idiots,” he mumbled. His boyfriends’ arms tightened around him.

“We love you, Injunnie,” Jaemin mumbled, exhaustion catching up on him. “We love you so much,” Jeno added, eyes closing as well.

Renjun stayed up a little longer after his boyfriends had fallen asleep. Listening to their soft breathing, he felt like the luckiest person in the world. “I love you both so much,” was the last thing he mumbled before letting sleep take over.

***

BONUS

“You are one evil man, Hyuck,” Mark chuckled as the two of them entered the 127 dorm. Donghyuck just laughed. “Come on Mark, just admit that I’m a mastermind.”

What the three lovebirds didn’t know, was that when Jeno and Jaemin asked around for possible birthday presents, the bag immediately popped into Donghyuck’s mind. He just conveniently forgot to mention it. Until he casually let it slip at the dinner table.

“If you want to call making Jeno and Jaemin running around all stressed out and sad about not being able to get Renjun a nice present being a mastermind, then sure, I’ll admit it.” Donghyuck just kept laughing.

“I want to bet they’re cuddling like the love-sick fools they are right at this moment. I would say that’s a successful end to this day,” Donghyuck said proudly, although his main goal was indeed – like Mark suggested – to watch the chaos go down. Mark just continued to shake his head.

“I mean, it was kind of funny to see them trying not to breathe too hard as they were holding out the present-”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is dumb but I really didn't know what to call it lol. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments, they really cheer me up ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
